


Never Doing That Again

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Double Drabble, Flash Fiction, Gen, honestly i feel like thats a tag i use a lot, or should use more often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Coby and Helmeppo just have theworstluck.
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fictober20





	Never Doing That Again

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Prompt: I'm Not doing that again

“I’m never doing that again,” Coby said. He shoved himself back to his feet. “Ow.”

“Shit, you okay?” Helmeppo hovered, giving Coby a once over to check for himself that Coby was alright.

“I’m vertical.”

“Yeah, and I know how high your pain tolerance is.” Helmeppo held out his arm in case Coby needed it.

The fact that Coby took the offering was telling. A _lot_ of pain, then. Helmeppo was willing to bet something was broken, just from how Coby’d landed.

“What’d you break?” Helmeppo muttered under his breath.

“Shoulder’s fucked,” Coby murmured under his breath. “Can’t really move that arm.” That was far more information than Helmeppo had expected. He loved Coby to bits but _seas_ he could be a little shit about underplaying how much he's hurt.

"How bad do you think it is?" Helmeppo probed. He needed more information - the ship's doc would get the most, but Helmeppo needed to know how much he needed to cover Coby's newly-formed weak spot.

"Can't. Move. My. Arm."

A not-insignificant amount of coverage, then. New World Pirates were _such_ a pain in the dick to deal with sometimes. At least this wasn't the asshole with the censor bars again.

**Author's Note:**

> The "asshole with the censor bars" is from [this fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633966)


End file.
